


Will of the Septarian

by TrashedToPoo



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: A bit of dubcon in later chapters, F/M, Giving this story another shot, I do what I want, Of course sex, Other, There always is sex in my stories, Violence, Yup! Another Self Insert, cuz I'm a hoe, nasty monster x human sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashedToPoo/pseuds/TrashedToPoo
Summary: A human is cast into the world of Mewni. How can she help bring about a better future?
Relationships: Ludo Avarius/Original Character(s), Toffee (Star vs. The Forces of Evil)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Will of the Septarian

**Author's Note:**

> So I had uploaded this story around last year but deleted it. I've decided to give it another go cuz I just won't let go of how Toffee was treated in this show. I'l NEVER be over it really haha.

Buff Frog had been watching the school from various windows and chambers this day to try and keep his eye on Star Butterfly. Get to know her daily routine, her day to day. And especially who knew her and could be of use to Ludo and his army. Preferably someone who was weaker and dumber than Marco who seemed to act as her body guard at times.

Taking Marco’s hand, Star waved her wand wildly making several random foods appear over their heads. Marco covered his head as the countless food items rained down.

“Huh.” Star said looking up and letting a donut hit her in the face. “I can never get it to rain that puffy corn cereal. Is that a thing in your dimension? Do you guys have that?”

“Star Butterfly!” called out an adult male voice from another room. “What did we say about magic in the halls?! Get over here!” the man demanded pointing to the inside of the room he was standing outside of.

“Oooh.” Star gasped. “We’re in trouble!” she sang gleefully approaching the room.

“That’s not a good thing, Star.” Marco whispered to her walking a bit ahead of her. “Uh, sorry about that, sir. S-she won’t do it again.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Star asked as if it were a legitimate question.

The adult male groaned pointing to the seats inside his office. Once they sat down he slammed the door shut and walked over to his desk. Next to the desk stood a younger adult woman with electric blue dyed hair. She stood there nervously as the man ranted and raved at the two teens.

“Dean…sir.” Marco interrupted. “Star is just getting used to life here. She didn’t mean any harm.”

“No matter what she means, we can’t risk students getting hurt. I don’t know what the principal allows, but while I’m around I don’t wanna see ANY magic. Do you understand?” the dean slammed his hand down on the desk startling the woman next to him.

“Yes sir. I’ll make sure she doesn’t.” Marco said pulling Star up from her seat in an attempt to rush her out of the room.

“Intern!” the dean said. “Escort these two back to their class.”

The woman nodded. “C-come on you two.” She opened up the door and let them walk through.

Star and Marco walked ahead of the woman who was purposefully trailing behind them. Every so often Star would look back at her and wave.

Marco chuckled nervously also looking back at her. “Intern huh? Are you trying to be a teacher?”

“No.” the woman said. “Honestly I’m just trying to get some desk job here. I don’t think handling teens is something that I wanna do.” She chuckled.

“I can kinda see why.” Marco said watching Star gnaw at her fingernails.

“I don’t know why I even have to escort you. It’s not like you guys are hurting anyone.”

***CRASH!!****

The wall fell as it was run through like a piece of flimsy paper by a large red monster. Three other monsters including Buff Frog emerged from the dust and debris. And the shadow of a smaller monster strolled in ominously.

Star, Marco and the intern all coughed and fanned away the dust.

“Star Butterfly!” the small monster yelled finally coming out of his own silhouette. “Your wand is mine!”

“Ludo! Marco said getting into his fighting stance.

“Go my monsters! Retrieve the wand!”

“What is this? Who are they?!” the intern asked trying to not seem so obvious that she was hiding behind them.

“It’s magic stuff, lady. You just keep cowering behind us. We’ll protect you.”

The intern frowned and stood upright. “I-I am not cowering. I’m an adult. I’ll protect you kids!” she said standing in front of them.

“Uh miss, that’s not such a good idea—” Marco started

The intern ignored his warning and took a step towards Ludo. Buff Frog immediately stepped in front of his boss and let out a loud growl/roar in the intern’s face.

She let out a horrified scream.

Star immediately waved her wand. “Raining Rainbow Cinderblock!”

A rainbow appeared above them and it began dropping large rainbow-colored cinderblocks. The blocks fell to the earth with a loud thud but not before some of them landed on a couple of unfortunate monster’s heads.

“Let us handle this.” Star said pushing the intern back behind her.

She pushed her right under the path of a cinderblock and it promptly hit her over the head knocking her out instantly.

“Oops.” Star said

The monster began attacking the two teens and the fight caused even more damage to the area around them. Star summoned a few more spells and Marco fought his usual way using martial arts. It was becoming quite clear to Ludo, who was watching the whole thing, biting his nails, that they were not going to get away with the wand today.

“Idiots! Forget it! Just retreat!” he said taking his dimensional scissors and cutting a portal in the air.

He jumped through first.

“Ludo said retreat!” Buff Frog said trying to get the attention of the monsters still fighting.

A larger blue monster stopped and looked around at his fallen comrades. Panicking and trying to hurry, he began tossing the limp bodies through the portal. He stepped on the leg of the intern and looked down. She had such bright blue hair. D-did she come with them? Was she one of the monsters? She clearly wasn’t human with such vibrant hair…right? He honestly couldn’t remember. Shrugging his shoulders, he picked her up and tossed her in as well.

When the blue monster made it through, Buff Frog was the last to enter before the portal closed up.

Star and Marco huffed and gasped trying to catch their breath from the fight. Marco’s head zipped back and forth looking around them. “Uhh, Star…where is that intern woman?”

Star looked around. She even lifted a small chunk of drywall to see if she was hiding. “Uh-oh…” she said quietly.

“Star!”

“She’ll be fine! I’m sure she wasn’t too important.” Star shrugged.

“Star! You can’t just—”

“Relax! I’m sure she woke up and ran back to the office.”

Marco fussed and shouted at Star as they walked down the hall. Ignoring the damage and endangerment they had just caused.


End file.
